Trying Something New
by PastIsInThePast
Summary: Alex Russo convinces her parents to let her start school at Hogwarts. Going into fourth year with the triwizard tournement how will things turn out? She makes new friends and maybe even a new crush.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! So this is my very first story ever and I want to know what you think. I really like the Harry Potter and Wizards of Waverly place crossover idea but I was having trouble finding things too read so I came up with my own. Thanks so much for reading and enjoy!**

Chapter one

Alex Russo sat in her family's wizard lair in her favorite chair. While her older brother Justin was buzzing around the room cleaning, she was looking around through the World Wide Wiz Web. Their wizard lesson had just gotten over for the day, they had been learning about hippogriffs, and everyone else had gone out to help with the dinner rush in the Sub Shop just outside the lair.

Alex had been looking up "why learning is so boring" and with nothing else to do, was looking through all the links. Most of them had been things like school supplies websites or Wiz Face posts about being bored. She sighed, running her recently black painted fingernails through her long black hair trying to think of something else to look up; she really didn't want to go help her family in the restaurant. She had told them she was going to do some more research on hippogriffs, of course they didn't believe her but they let her stay behind anyway.

Scrolling down just a little bit farther she came across something that looked a lot like Wiz Tech on steroids. It turned out to be a wizard school called "Hogwarts" in Europe. Alex laughed when she saw the picture of their headmaster. Of course, she thought, he would have a beard. But this Dumbledore person looked nothing like Professor Crumbs after you really looked at him; he looked like someone who people might actually respect.

The more she read about it, the more Hogwarts intrigued her. It was a huge castle and it seemed Hogwarts had much more to offer than Wiz Tech; not only academically, but also socially. The school, she read, was made up of four houses; Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor. This school had so many more students, and surly they couldn't all be snobby nerds like at Wiz Tech? Before she had finished reading the website she had her mind set on going to Hogwarts this year.

Alex put down the ugly computer and headed for the door to the sub shop.

"Where are you going?" Justin asked, looking up from dusting off the counter.

Alex only paused long enough to look back at him and respond to his question. "I want to talk to Dad," and she rushed out the door leaving Justin looking at her confused.

"Daddy," Alex said in her sweetest voice to her father, "I was reading and-"

"You were what?" Jerry cut her off confused, Alex never read.

"I know, I know. But I came across this wizard school in Europe, and I think I really want to check it out."

"Sweetie, why don't you just give Wiz Tech another chance?"

"But Daddy! Wiz Tech is so boring! And I'm obviously not getting anything from your lessons. Please Please Please Please!"

"Your mother and I will talk about it," was all he said as he turned back to the sandwiches he was making.

Alex walked upstairs to her room, a smile of victory on her face, it would happen now and in just a matter of weeks she would be at Hogwarts with other wizards, She laid down on her bed, already imagining what it would b like.

3 hours later

"Alex, come down here," called Alex's mother Theresa. Alex came down the stairs and dropped down on the couch. Theresa continued, "Your father and I have talked about it, and we have decided to let you go to Hogwarts," Justin's mouth dropped and so did the pickle jar he was holding, "On certain conditions."

"But!-" Justin argued.

"You have to promise you will work hard," Jerry cut off Justin, picking up where his wife left off. "No more slacking off or skipping classes, and if you fail anything we will bring you right back home, understood?"

"Yes Daddy," Alex smiled, thanking her parents.

"But what about me and Max?" Justin asked, looking like he was going to be sick.

"Well you are almost done with your training and Max…." Max burps, "just needs to stay here for now," Jerry answered.

**Well that's all for the first chapter I hope you liked it! Please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is the 2nd chapter already, I meant to post it yesterday actually but i wasn't able to finish typing it. Thank you everyone who reviewed! You have no idea how excited it made me!**

Chapter 2

"Alex, get up! We have to go!" Justin called up to her from the bottom of the stairs. It was noon and they were supposed to be going to Diagon Alley today to get her new school supplies.

"Ready," Alex said from behind him, she had flashed herself downstairs fully dressed holding a bowl of cereal. "Bye Mom bye Dad!" She called, walking out the door with Justin rolling his eye following her.

"Where do you think you are going?" Justin asked her.

"To Diagon Alley, duh'

"Well we can't walk there, it's in London. Come on," then he grabbed her arm and transported them both there.

"Wow," Alex said looking around her, "This is so cool."

"Sure, it is. Now let's just get your things so we can leave. I really don't want to be here."

Alex looked back at her brother, "What's the rush? Can't we just look around for a bit? Oh I get it, you're jealous that you don't get to go!"

"No. Now, what's the first thing on the list?" Justin asked trying to change the subject. "Why don't we get your school books first? Lets see, I think the book store was this way," he trailed off mostly talking to himself now. Alex followed reluctantly, rolling her eyes.

Alex followed Justin all the way to Flourish and Blotts, looking at all the old buildings in awe while Justin kept his head in the map he had, trying to avoid anymore questions from Alex.

"Here it is!" Justin called out excitedly, stopping suddenly causing Alex to bump into him.

"Watch where you're going," Alex said annoyed, as she stepped back and fixed her hair. "Lead the way," she said, looking at her reflection in the window.

Justin gave her a look, but continued into the shop. Alex followed, eyeing the odd books in the window.

Inside it was unlike any book store they had ever seen. Along all the shelves were endless books on all of the magical topics you could think of, and the shelves covered every wall.

"Which book do you want to get first?" Justin asked, checking the list.

"I don't know, you have the list," Alex replied, giving him a dirty look and crossing her arms.

"Right, then lets start over here."

They walked around the old book store for about 40 minutes, finding all the books she would need for this year, and then some. When Justin got in a heated debate with a sales clerk over whether magic carpets or brooms were better for the environment Alex went to sit down. Who knew this was going to be so much work, she thought, at Wiz Tech all they had to do was show up; at least that's all she did. But this was going to be worth it.

Her gaze drifted across the room to a very pale, blond boy who was just entering the shop with his parents. Alex followed him with her eyes as he wondered all around, getting only what he needed. As soon as his parents had gone off to pay for the books, Alex stood up to go over and ask him his name. She was almost out of her seat when she was interrupted by someone stepping in front of her.

"Hello, I haven't seen you around here before. My name is Neville Longbottom," Alex sat back down now glaring at the dorky kid. She couldn't help but notice, the boy she had been planning to talk too just moments before, was now watching her as this freak tried to make friends with her, how humiliating.

"What's yours?" Neville asked, snapping back Alex's attention.

"My what? Oh, Alex, Alex Russo. I'm not from here."

"Then where are you from?" the blond boy walked out the door, shoot.

"America, I'm shopping for school books. I'm switching to Hogwarts."

"No way! I go there!"

"Wow that's so cool," Alex said in a sarcastic tone, she was now getting extremely short tempered with this kid. "Well maybe I will see you there. I need to find my brother."

"Okay, we should sit together on the train!" Alex nodded, not really knowing what he meant by that, and walked away looking for Justin.

"Alex, over here," Justin called out to her from over by the door. Alex made her way over to him, barely noticing Neville waving to her. "Already making friends I see? Who was that?"

"Some kid who tried to talk to me, like, Nellie or something," Alex said looking bored, fixing her nails.

"Well does he go to Hogwarts?" Justin asked as they made their way out.

"I don't know, probably."

"Okay then…. Well I think we should get you a wand next."

"But I already have a wa-"

"I know, but you are required to have one of these for this type of magic."

"Well that's stupid." Alex said as they walked into the place that must be where they get wands, except she didn't see any….

"Whoops wrong store!" Justin said, quickly turning around and walking out; Alex followed him across the street.

"This looks better," Alex said when they got inside. "You got the map upside down or something?"

Justin glared back at her, "Just go get a wand."

"But I don't know how-"

"Ah, hello. I don't believe I've ever seen you around here," came the voice of Ollivander from behind the shelves, as he was saying this his head appeared into view. Coming out to stand behind the counter, he continued. "Now what can I help you with? Here to get a wand I would assume?"

Alex nodded, she couldn't really find the words to say anything, and this guy was kind of giving her the creeps; his white hair sticking out all over the place.

"And what would your name be?" he asked, staring into her soul.

"Alex Russo, I'm from America."

"Ah, I see. Well let me find something," he went over to the shelf closest to him and pulled out a box, carefully unwrapping the wand inside. "Here, try this."

Alex took it, kind of self conscious because everyone was watching her. "What am I supposed to do?" she asked, tapping it against her hand. Suddenly the light bulb above her broke, shattering into a million pieces all around her, causing her to flinch.

"Hmm, not that one," said Ollivander, brushing off his shoulder and taking the wand. They went through the same process many more times until they finally found one that worked and then paid and left.

"That was a lot of work. Why couldn't we have just ordered one off the internet or something?" Alex asked.

"Because, we had to get one that was special to you, and now you do."

They finished the rest of their shopping and Alex got everything she needed plus a brown owl she ended up naming Poopy. A couple of times they were spotted by someone from Hogwarts who would watch her curiously, but the only person she really wanted to was the blond boy she saw earlier, but they never did. Then they went back home, and after her and Justin told their parents all about their day, Alex went to bed and dreamt of her new school, but mostly of a pale blond boy rescuing her from her dorky stalker.

**Well I hoped you enjoyed it! I don't know how long it will be until i get the next chapter posted because i haven't finished writing it yet so we will see. Also I was asked if this was going to be a Harry/Alex story, to be honest, I'm not really sure yet. What do you all think?**


	3. Chapter 3

**So here it is, FINALLY! I'm so sorry for how long it took me, but school started getting crazy busy and I've had no free time at all. I would like to dedicate this chapter to a reviewer, Emo Goth Chick, thanks so much for all of your kind messages and encouraging me to get back into it! So I tried to make this chapter long for you guys since you had to wait so long, and I think I did, please let me know what you think! :)**

Chapter 3

Over the course of the next few weeks, Alex spent all her time with Harper since they wouldn't be able to see each other again until Christmas. When September 1st came around, they had to say their good-byes at the house because Harper couldn't go along since she wasn't a wizard. Alex had trouble sleeping that night before they left for Kingscross Station, and she rolled around for hours, finally getting up at 3:30 am to start getting ready. Then, after Alex had everything packed in her suitcases, the family left at 4:30, because of the time difference. The got there and started looking for Platform 9 ¾, but of course, they could not find it.

"Why don't we just ask somebody," Alex groaned, getting impatient.

"Why don't you, you're the one riding the train?" Justin answered, annoyed. He was getting really tired of her complaining.

"Fine," Alex looked around a little until she found a boy with an owl. _Well if he's got an owl then he's a wizard, _she thought. Alex made her way over to the boy while taking in his appearance; he had messy jet black hair that looked like it had never been brushed, ugly round glasses, and was that a scar on his forehead?

"Hey, you!" She called out to the guy with the owl, behind her she thought she heard Justin mumbling something about, she has to ask a guy, but she ignored it. The guy with the weird scar turned and looked at Alex, almost looking a little worried that she would be addressing him. "Yeah, um, can you tell me how to get there?" She asked him, pointing to the spot where her instructions said Platform 9 ¾.

"Yes, it's this way," he responded, resuming his venture to 9 ¾. "Are you going to Hogwarts then?"

"Yeah."

"But I've never seen you before," he said, studying her as if he had never met another wizard before. _Great,_ She thought, _He probably thinks I'm pretty or something_; she wasn't that attracted to him, but he seemed nice enough.

"That's because I'm a new student, transferring from America," she said proudly, just noticing how green his eyes were.

"America, really? That's so cool!"

"Yeah." Then turning to her family, "Come one! This way!"

"So what you do is run through the wall," he said casually, stopping in front of a very solid looking brick wall.

Alex snorted, "You go first." Then he turned away from her and pushed his cart through the wall at a fast speed. "But I don't run," Alex whined, and then ran through the wall, her family following her.

Alex found the black haired boy and walked up to him, "That was crazy," was the only way she could describe it.

"My name is Harry Potter, by the way," he said looking a little uncomfortable, as is his name was supposed to have some affect her in some way.

"Alex Russo," she said smiling, and she held out her hand and he shook it. Might as well start making friends now.

Then the loud airy whistle of the train horn sounded behind them, making Alex jump.

"I guess we should be getting on then," Harry said, you can sit with me and my friends on the way if you would like?"

"Sure, just let me say my good-byes first," she said rolling her eyes. Alex briefly remembered the boy she had met in Diagon Alley wanting to sit with her, but she just brushed off the thought. Turning to say good bye, she was met with an ugly display of wet smeared make-up and a loud sound of someone choking.

"Alex, sweetie, be careful!" her mother was just barely able to choke out the words, she was crying so hard.

They all said they good-byes, and Theresa cried some more. By the time she had finally allowed her daughter to go, Alex only had a few minutes left. So she hopped on the train, following Harry, and waved to her family as it began to start the long journey down the tracks. Alex had never felt more free, and she couldn't wait to begin the year.

"Follow me," came the voice of Harry behind her. He grabbed her hand and led her down the now busy corridor. They pushed through the tight crowd of people for what seemed like forever, gaining strange looks and stares from people, that made Alex feel uncomfortable, but Harry didn't seem to let it bother him. They kept pushing through until finally, Harry pushed open the door to a compartment that already had two people in it.

"Hermione, Ron, this is Alex. She's new this year," he introduced, as he sat down next to Hermione.

"Pleased to meet you my name is Hermione," she said, all in one breath; she had light brown puffy hair. "And this is Ron," she pointed to the ginger kid Alex had just sat down next to. He held out his hand and she shook it. Either his face is always red, or he was blushing, probably both.

"So what year are you in?" Hermione asked, addressing Alex very directly.

"Um, fourth."

"Us too!" Ron jumped in, looking a little too excited. "Do you know what house you'll be in?"

House? Alex tried to remember anything about being in a house in Dumbledore's letter. "I think they said I'd be sorted with the first years or something." Alex was beginning to get uncomfortable with all the questioning, how long before they asked her something she didn't know the answer to?

Luckily they were interrupted by Hermione shushing them, and a male voice carrying from the compartment next door.

"_Father actually considered sending me to Durmstrang rather than Hogwarts, you know. He knows the headmaster there, you see. Well you know his opinion of Dumbledore, the mans such a Mudblood-lover – And Durmstrang doesn't admit that sort of riffraff. But Mother doesn't like the idea of me going to a school so far away. Father says Durmstrang takes a far more sensible line then Hogwarts about the Dark Arts. Durmstrang students actually learn them, not just the defense rubbish we do."_

The voice next door was interrupted by Hermione closing the compartment door.

"So he thinks Durmstrang would have suited him, does he?" Hermione was saying angrily, it almost looked like she was shaking in anger. "I wish he had gone, and then we wouldn't have to put up with him."

Harry asked what Durmstrang was and then they entered into a conversation over explaining what it was. While Alex didn't understand anymore than Harry did on the subject, so she sat back and listened allowing her mind to wander.

"You'll learn soon enough that some people here, are rude, Alex," it was Ron who was now turned to her, bringing her back to the reality around her. She looked around and saw everyone was looking at her, waiting for a response.

"Isn't there always," she sighed

Later on Neville passed by their compartment and stopped in to say hi, but noticing Alex, decided to stay a while longer.

"Hey Alex," Neville said as he sat down next to her.

"How do you two know each other?" Harry asked defensively to Neville.

"We met in Diagon Alley this summer," he replied then turned back to Alex, "And you said you'd sit with me on the train."

He looked hurt so Alex had to defend her self, "I couldn't find you," she answered truthfully, not that she had really tried….

After that they all engaged in talk about the Quidditch World Cup. Alex wasn't really sure what it was, but she thought she had heard Max talking about it over the summer; so once again she sat back and listened. She was a little confused when she saw Ron and Neville oooing and ahhhing over an action figure, and excused herself to go to the bathroom and change into her school robes.

Her heart skipped a beat when she was on her way back and noticed the good-looking blond boy she had seen at Flourish and Blotts walking away. She made her way back to the compartment and sat down quietly, noticing the mood had shifted very strongly to anger while she was gone.

"Malfoy better watch his back." Ron was saying.

Finally the train pulled into the station and everyone hopped off into the pouring rain. Alex found things to cover herself with so her perfectly straightened hair wouldn't get wet, while everyone else just used their hands.

They all walked to hundreds of horseless carriages, where they entered one and it took them to the castle.

Alex stared up in shock at the castle in front of them; this was where she was going to live for the rest of the year. If she hadn't been so in ah of it she would have been joking about how old it looked.

"Excited?" Harry asked her. His sweet smile encouraged her a little bit and she smiled back and nodded, turning her gaze back to the Hogwarts castle.

Alex followed everyone inside and she was found by a teacher introducing herself as Professor McGonagall and told to follow her, she was to be sorted with the first years. The crowd of children looked up at her, some terrified, and some smirking and whispering. So Alex folded her arms and tried to look intimidating.

They all followed McGonagall into the Great Hall, Alex noticed as they entered, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Neville all sitting together at a long table and remember them telling her they were all in the same house; so these must be the houses.

The sorting began with a crazy hat singing a crazy song and then the sorting of the first years began.

"Russo, Alex," McGonagall shouted after a few had gone. This was it. Alex walked up and sat on the stool and the hat was placed on her head.

"Hmmm. Very difficult."

**That's it! Did you like it? What house do you think Alex will be placed in? Thanks again for reading this and reviewing, it means so much to me! I don't know when I will update again, but I will try to make it sooner than last time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**T****he long awaited chapter 4..**

"Hmmmm.. Very difficult," came the voice of the old hat that sat upon Alex's head; she was now looking up at it in amazement just like all of the other first years had ahead of her. "Very cunning I see, yet you have heart enough to know right from wrong. Hufflepuff is not the place for you either. Very smart, much potential, but too lazy for Ravenclaw. Hmm, yes, I see now. Very brave, you always fight for what you believe in. Which leads me to believe you'd be best in GRYFFINDOR!"

A loud cheer erupted from the far side of the room. Alex went and took her place at the Gryffindor table next to Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

Soon the sorting was done and the feast began. Alex's focus drifted in and out of listening to Hermione's concern on the welfare of house elves, and the taunting of Fred and George. She was greatly distracted by the enchanted ceiling, and the all around appearance of the room she was in.

"SO!" Alex flinched a little at the sound of Dumbledore's voice bringing her back down to Earth. "It is my painful duty to inform you all that the Interhouse Quidditch Cup will not take place this year." The shock was quite evident on everyone's face, Alex's face however, still did not show any sign of disappointment. "Instead, Hogwarts will have the great pleasure of hosting the TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT!"

The Great Hall then erupted into a mix of cheers and disturbed whispers. "As a safety procaution, however," Dumbledore continued, "the ministry has ruled that no student under the age of 17 shall be permitted to participate in the tournament." This time it was an echoes of whines and boo's that filled the Hall, but all were overtook by the arguing of Fred and George.

Dumbledore continued over their shouts of protest, "Please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of Beaxbatons Academy of Magic!" For the first time since Alex had entered, the room went silent as a group of girls entered through the giant doors in the back.

"Whoaa..." Ron barely managed as his and Harry's mouths dropped.

"Both of you close you mouths before you drool on something," said a disgusted Hermione as she rolled her eyes. They both wiped their mouths.

"The students of Durmstrang!" Everyone watched, intimidated, as the group went by. "As they all took their seats, Dumbledore continued once more, "Now I bid you all good night. Get a good night's sleep, as classes begin in the morning."

"Follow us," Hermione said, "we'll show you where the common room is." Alex nodded. All of the fourth year Gryffindor walked in a pack back to their common room.

"Come on, I will take you to the girls dormitory," Alex waved goodnight to Harry and Ron before following Hermione up the stairs.

"Alex was almost done with unpacking her things slowly from her many bags when Hermione turned to her.

"You have been oftley quiet today, Alex. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah. I guess I'm just not really myself yet," she said as she placed the last thing of nail polish on the nightstand and dropped down on her new bed. "It's just a lot to take in, I'll be better in the morning," she said and forced a smile for what she hoped would be the last time while she was here.

Hermione nodded, smiled back, and turned out the lights. Hours passes and Alex continued to roll around, unable to fall asleep, like the other girls, as she had wished. everything was so new to her, and she couldn't help but think of what Hermione had said. Had she really come off as shy? Though she was somewhat uncomfortable, she was not the type to be silent. What was this place doing to her?

Tomorrow things would be better. This is not the end of her time here, and not the way they had to be while she was here. Yes. Tomorrow would be better, and she would soon be back to normal.

This was only the beginning.

**Hope you liked it! I will try to post again soon but between school which is now over, and the job that I just got, not to mention finding time to myself, things have been pretty crazy but I hope you all can forgive me!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Again, sorry about the wait :/ I hope to start writing again more this summer. I really like this chapter and I hope you do too!**

_"Alex! It's the first day, of all days you cannot be late today!"_

_"Oh well I can always try again next year."_

_"Get up! I refuse to let you be late!" This was their first day of school routine. It never failed that Harper would arrive at the Russo household decked out in her back to school outfit, only to find Alex still in bed. Many more stern words would come from Harper while she pulled Alex's ankles from the bed while Alex moaned and hung on to the headboard._

_"Alex! Alex!"_

"Alex! Alex!" She finally fell to the floor with a thud at the end of the bed.

Looking around in deep confusion, "Where am I?" Alex said, rubbing her head.

"You're still in the girls dormitory is where you are!" came the irritated voice of Hermione who was standing over Alex with her hands on her hips.

Alex looked up at Hermione with much annoyance and sighed.

"You have 15 minutes. I will meet you in the common room," Hermione stormed out.

Alex began to crawl back into bed, "they wouldn't miss me for one day.."

"I heard that!"

Alex tried to dress, quickly apply light make-up, then fluffed her hair a couple times before rushing down the stairs to the common room.

"Done!"

"Great, now let's go to class," Hermione spun around to headed for the door.

"What about breakfast?"

"You missed it. Lucky for you I was there and received our schedule and came back for you. We have Herbology first so we'd better do."

Alex followed Hermione outside and all the way to the greenhouses in silence where they met up with the rest of their house."There you are," called Ron.

"Morning," Harry smiled at Alex as she placed herself next to him. "Rough morning?"

"Time change." Alex answered, earning her a puzzled look, but she was saved from answering by Professor Sprout.

The next hour passed with groans and gags as they proceeded to squeeze the puss out of bubotubers. When the bell sounded, they all got up and hurried out to their next class.

The ground was wet and muddy on their way to the edge of the Forbidden Forest where Care of Magical Creatures was to take place. Alex couldn't imagine how spending the next hour outside in the mud could possibly be any fun. But Harry, Ron, and Hermione seemed oddly excited to see the teacher, and jumped right into conversation.

This teacher, what was his name? Alex looked down at her schedule, Hagrid. Professor Hagrid was in no way a human, and had she not met giants once before, he would have easily been the tallest person she had ever seen. In addition to his massive height, he had a very tangled beard that hung darkly over his torso. His clothes were just as dirty and worn, giving him an odd look; also he talked funny. When he walked, he seemed to stomp, and almost wobble as if he had never actually learned how to control himself at this height. The people here just got weirder and weirder.

"Alex!"

Alex snapped out of her trance just in time to dodge shots of sparks coming from the backend of a nasty shell-less lobster looking thing. "They're called blast-ended skrewts, and ya may want to watch where yer walkin' from now on," it was the big, booming voice of Hagrid. "They just hatched and now ya get to raise 'em!"

"And why would we want to raise them?" The cold voice came from the blond boy she had never gotten the opportunity to talk to yet. Finally she could introduce herself, and they already had something in common: they both weren't the least bit excited about this class.

The group of mean looking Slytherins followed in a pack behind him as he questioned Hagrid further on the point of raising such a horrid creature. Had Alex not been so far out of her element, this was the sort of thing she would have jumped in on, been the leader of in fact, but now she was just confused. It occurred to her for the first time that her new friends were nothing like her. And so she decided not to introduce herself just yet.

For the rest of class, Alex remained inside her head as she very carefully fed eggs and snakes to a nasty little skrewt that Hagrid assigned to her. There was no end to the groaning and complaining around her. Today was not shaping up to be a very good day.

On the way back to the castle, Alex was surprised to hear that not even Hermione- who had begun to make a school-loving reputation for herself- had enjoyed the lesson.

Lunch was about the best thing that had ever happened to Alex, this place was nothing like home.

"Is this the new stand on Elf Rights? You're going to make yourself puke instead?" It was Ron questioning Hermione on why exactly she was suddenly eating so much.

"I just want to get to the library."

Ron protested and Hermione got up and left them with a "See you later." The three of them were stunned, but Ron and Harry seemed unsurprised.

"Hermione Granger skipping class?" Alex snorted.

"Naw, she dropped Divinations after last year," Harry said, gathering up his belongings. "Speaking of Divinations, we'd better get going."

**Hope you liked it! I tried to follow the book as much as possible while adding my own spin on it. If you have any suggestions, feel free to message me or leave it in a review. Have a wonderful week! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I truly meant to post this chapter weeks ago since I finished it not long after the last one, sorry about that! I hope you like it!**

"My dears, it is time for us to consider the stars," they were in divinations now, listening to Professor Trelawney. While Alex was drifting off, Harry was already out.

"Harry!" Alex was startled by the noise that was meant to wake Harry.

Professor Trelawney continued, "I was saying my dear, that you were clearly born under the bad influence of Saturn."

"Born under what?" Harry looked still very sleepy, causing him to mumble. Alex hid her smile behind her fist.

"Saturn, dear, the planet Saturn! I was saying that Saturn was surely in a position of power in the heavens at the moment of your birth... Your dark hair.. Your mean structure.." She was starting to look crazed, "Tragic loses so young in life.. I think I am right in saying, my dear, that you were born in midwinter?"

"No, I was born in July." At that, Alex and Ron both let out their fits of laughter, but Ron did a better job of covering it up, earning Alex a sad glare from the professor.

"Since you all find this so amusing," Professor Trelawney swiftly walked back to the front of the room and was determined to win back her class. "You will each be filling in the exact positions of the planets at the time of your birth." They were each handed a complicated circular chart and set to work. Alex stared blankly at hers.

"I don't suppose Hermione will do this for me," Alex asked breaking the silence.

"I've got two Neptune's here, that can't be right, can it?" Harry asked, reflecting Alex's frustrations.

Ron began mimicking Trelawney's voice in a whisper, "Aaaaaahhhhh, when two Neptune's appear in the sky it is a sure sign that a midget in glasses is being born, Harry..." Alex busted out in laughter, at the same time Dean Thomas and Seamus sniggered also at Ron's imitation. Alex jumped when she heard the squeal of Lavender Brown calling over Professor Trelawney.

By the time she had recomposed herself and turned around to see, Alex heard the fascinated voice of Lavender, "Ooooh, which one's that, professor?"

"It is Uranus, my dear."

Alex turned back around in surprised laughter when Ron responded, "Can I have a look at Uranus too, Lavender?" The entire class was whispering and giggling, but Professor Trelawney stared intently down at Ron. She glared at Ron while she gave out the assignment that was no doubt influenced by his outburst, "A detailed analysis of the way the planetary movements in the coming month will affect you, with reference to your personal chart. I want it ready to hand in next Monday, no excuses!"

"Miserable old bat," Ron responded bitterly, "that'll take all weekend, that will.."

"What day is it today?" Alex asked to no one in particular as they all rose from their seats.

They followed the trail of students down to the Great Hall for dinner. Hermione caught up with them, and when catching a glimpse of their down faces, asked brightly, "lots of homework? Professor Vector didn't give us any at all!"

"Well then we can all share," Alex said sarcastically, secretly hoping she would bite, "What class is that again? I might want to switch."

Hermione opened up her mouth to reply, but was cut off by a group of three boys, including the blond one from their Care of Magical Creatures class. Alex didn't know whether to be excited, or defensive as her friends were.

"Weasley! Hey Weasley!" The blond boy cut in.

"What." Ron replied.

"Your dad's in the paper, Weasley! Listen to this!" He continued to read from a wizard news paper, obviously trying to cause a scene. After reading it, he launched into attacks on Ron's family, and Harry countered them while Alex and Hermione held Ron back as best they could.

"You three losers never introduced me to your new friend," as he said this, he looked at Alex. Harry, Ron, and Hermione angled their bodies in front of Alex, without completely blocking her. "Draco Malfoy. And what's your name?"

Hermione spoke up before Alex could, "Leave her alone Malfoy."

"Relax, I'm sure she can speak for herself. What were you going to say?"

"My name is Alex Russo." She said stepping through Ron and Hermione. They all watched her, and she watched Draco Malfoy, trying the whole time to look as confident as she could to make up for the way her friends has guarded her like a child.

"And you're new around here? Better reevaluate who is and isn't worth your time." He said looking over at Harry.

Everything happened so quickly after that. All Alex could recognize were shouts and sparks from wands as she ducked out of the way. Next thing she knew, Malfoy's sidekicks were grabbing at a white ferret, Draco Malfoy nowhere to be found, and a new professor proceeded to throw the ferret back and forth by the bend of his wand.

"Professor Moody!" Came the shocked voice of Professor McGonagall. "What-What are you doing?!"

"Teaching." he responded simply.

"Moody, we _never_ use transfiguration as a punishment," she tried to remain calm yet stern, "Surely Professor Dumbledore told you that?"

Scratching his chin, "he might have mentioned it, yeah. But I thought a good, sharp shock-"

"Turn him back. And if I ever catch you engaging in this activity again, I won't hesitate to inform the headmaster." McGonagall stated sharply, and swiftly walked in the direction of the Great Hall.

"Don't talk to me," Ron said as the four of them walked to the Great Hall with the last of the crowd.

"Why not?" Hermione asked concerned.

"Because I want to fix that in my memory forever," he closed his eyes and instantly looked happier, "Draco Malfoy, the amazing bouncing Ferret."

They all laughed and began to eat their much deserved dinner, after what had been the longest day of Alex's life.

"Don't tell me you are going back to the library this evening?" Harry asked Hermione while they were transitioning into dessert.

"Got to. Loads to do."

"But you told us Professor Vector-"

"And it' only the first day," Alex chimed in.

"It's not schoolwork," she responded while gathering her belongings and leaving through the extra large doors.

Through the now empty place where Hermione had been sitting, Alex could see all the way over to the Slytherin table where an anxious looking Draco was looking back at her. No sooner did their eyes meet, he looked back to the posse around him, entering into a conversation where he had obviously been missed.

Not four seconds after Hermione had gone, Fred Weasley took her place.

"Moody," he said, "how cool is he?"

"Beyond cool," George said sitting down next to Alex.

"Super cool," said their best friend Lee Jordan, sitting next to George. "We had him this afternoon," he informed them.

"What was it like?" Harry asked eagerly.

Fred replied, "Never had a lesson like it."

"He knows, man" Lee said.

"Knows what?" Ron asked uncomfortable.

"What it's like to do all this stuff," George said throwing his arms up, "he's seen it all!"

" 'Mazing," Lee said, dreamy.

"But we still don't have him 'till Thursday," Ron whined.

"I'm Alex," Alex said and smiled facing Fred, George, and Lee. She was longing to for once to control the words she spoke to another person.

They each introduced themselves and shared jokes and stories, Alex could tell that she had finally found someone within her own house with whom she could go to if she needed to cause trouble. She was under the impression that Hermione would probably try to keep her contained.

Alex followed along with her new friends on the way to the common room laughing and smiling. Ron and Harry trailed behind silently.

Alex went up to the girls dormitory to change and ready for bed. When she returned to the common room, Ron and Harry were the only ones left, sitting in armchairs by the fire. Alex joined them.

"How was your first day?" Harry asked Alex in a relaxed tone.

"Exhausting," Alex rolled her eyes, "But I will probably get used to it."

They all sat in silence for a while, sometimes bringing up something that happened in the day. When Ron announced he was going to bed, everyone agreed they should do the same. They said their good nights, and parted ways.

It took Alex a long time to settle her mind as she sat in bed. She was nearly asleep when she heard the creak of the door. She rolled over and saw Hermione walking over to her own bed.

"Welcome back," Alex said in a whisper.

"Thanks," Hermione responded in an even quieter whisper, and crawled into bed.

Alex rolled onto her back and feel into a deep sleep.

**Please review so I know whether you liked it or not. Also suggestions are always welcome. Thank you for reading! I have been thinking about starting a new story too lately, so watch for that one. It will be from "Jessica's Guide to Dating on the Dark Side," it is one of my favorite looks, but I recommend you read the book first.**


	7. Chapter 7

Sitting in Professor Moody's Defense Against the Dark Arts class, there was a distinct buzz of excitement around the room. Alex on the other hand, was a little nervous. She didn't know what to expect, and judging from the ferret incident, Moodey seemed like a dangerous person to be excited about.

As soon as the teacher walked in, everyone began getting out their books, Alex followed. "Put those away, you won't be needing those," said the booming voice of professor Moody. The students put their books away quicker than they had gotten them out, and Professor Moody took roll call. After, he stated that their former teacher, Lupin, had informed him on what they already knew. A hum of agreement came from all around Alex, but she was still caught on his scarred face and strange eye. Ron nudged her in the arm hard enough to bring her out of her trance; she gave him a dirty look.

"You are all very behind on curses however," stated Moody as he walked to his closet and pulled out a few props. Alex heard the rusting of paper evidentially at the same time Moodey did because he harshly told Lavender to put away her horoscopes.

"So, do any of you know which curses are most heavily punished by wizarding law?" Many hands went up, all wanting the glory from their new teacher. This was, however, a new subject for Alex, and anyways gaining glory from answering a teacher's question was not really her style.

Ron was called on to answer, and in a hesitant voice responded, "My dad told me about one, the Imperious Curse?"

"Ah yes. Your father would know about that one. Gave the Ministry a lot of trouble at one time, the Imperious curse," Moody then pulled out three jars, each containing a spider. Ron's eyes got big and he angled his body as much away from Moody and the spiders as he could. This time Alex nudged him with a smirk on her face. Moody pulled out one spider, rested it in the palm of his hand, and shouted "Imperio!"

At that, the spider flew off his hand and jerked all around the room, doing a series of acrobatic stunts. Alex watched in amazement, but her mind was already making connections to magic from home. While Alex's face showed intense concentration, everyone else was laughing.

"Think this is funny, do you? What if this were you?" All of the laughter stopped, many faces turned to discomfort. "I could so easily make this spider drown himself, jump out the window, or even throw himself down your throats." The spider was now only rolling around in place. "Years ago there were plenty of people being put under the Imperious Curse. It takes a large amount of strength in character to fight it, but I will teach you in time." The spider was put back into the jar. "Does anyone know another curse?"

This time only the hands of Hermione, and an oddly brave but trembling Neville went up. To Hermione's disappointment, Moody chose Neville.

Neville answered, "The Cruciatus Curse."

Moody looked closer, squinting at Neville and asked, "And your name is Longbottom?" Neville nervously nodded, and an inspecting Professor Moody walked back to the front. Alex received a strange feeling from Moody.

"For you to truly see this curse it must be bigger," Moody continued with the lesson, and made the spider bigger. Alex, who also wasn't very fond of spiders, cringed, while Ron had already pushed himself as far away as he could.

"Crucio!"

As the spider twitched and jerked horribly, it became apparent that this was a torture curse. The pain was building in every movement the spider was forced to make.

"Stop!" Yelled Hermione, who was standing in her place, but it wasn't out of her concern for the spider. She was watching Neville who looked as though he were being tortured as well. Moody allowed the spider to stop, and put it back in the jar. The silence that had existed since after the first curse, dropped to an even lower volume.

"There is no need for knives or weapons if you know the Cruciatus Curse," Moody said in an old, raspy, experienced voice. "Does anyone know the final curse?"

Hermione, who was still standing, responded, "Avada Kedavra. The killing curse," then sat back down. Her voice almost shook.

Without a word, Moody reached into the last jar to grab a struggling spider, "Avada Kedavra!" Harry flinched and reached to his scar. The spider lay still. The once excited classroom mood had shifted to a dark place.

"This is not a nice curse," Moody was teaching once again, "There is no counter curse, and no way to get away. There is only one person who has ever survived it, and he is sitting in front of me." All eyes turned to Harry.

Alex turned around to see a look of painful realization on Harry's face, as he had just seen the very way his parents had died: Mercilessly.

Moody went on, "It takes an extreme amount of power to perform this curse. I am sure that if you each were to point your wands at me, it would not work. It is important that you know of these curses. You will need to be able to recognize them in the battlefield, and comprehend their significance. These curses are called the unforgivable curses. Performing any one of these on a human will earn you a life sentence in Azkaban. You must know how to protect yourself."

There was a chill in the room as everyone got out their quills and took notes for the rest of the period.

When class ended, conversations sprung up everywhere about the fantastic lesson they had just witnessed. Everywhere but with Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Alex. They walked quietly out of class, and an irritated Hermione directed them to where Neville sat on the stairs.

"Are you alright Neville?" Hermione asked, sitting down next to him.

"Oh, yes," he answered, then proceeded to mix up his words about dinner and the lesson.

Harry opened his mouth to ask him what happened, but stopped when they heard the sound of an unwelcome Professor Moody behind them.

"You alright Longbottom? Maybe you should come with me. I've got some tea, and maybe some books you'd like."

To Alex, this sounded like a dangerous invitation, and it looked as though everyone was thinking the same. If anyone had offered this on the streets of New York you would have declined and walked swiftly in the other direction, prepared to call the cops. Neville didn't look so thrilled about it either.

"I know it's harsh," Moody said to Harry now, "but you've got to know."

With that, Moody took Neville who was begging them to stop him.

"What was that all about?" Ron asked.

Hermione answered, looking off in the direction Moody and Neville had gone, "I don't know."

"Well Fred and George were right, Professor Moody really does know about this stuff. He's pretty amazing the way he killed that spider right there with Avada Kedavra. It deserved that death." Ron instantly knew he had said too much, and looked over apologetically at Harry. None of them said another word until they reached the Great Hall.

They all agreed they should start their divinations homework tonight, but once again Hermione rushed off to the library upon finishing her meal.

When they walked into the common room, Neville was sitting alone in a chair, reading a new book on magical plants. He looked much better than he had the last time they saw him.

"Hey Neville, you feeling better?" Harry asked from the doorway, "What are you reading?"

"Oh hi guys," Neville responded in a chipper voice, "I'm reading this new book Professor Moody gave me. Evidentially Professor Sprout told him I'm great in Herbology."

Neville looked much happier, and so they felt it was alright to leave him alone to read. Harry, Ron, and Alex each grabbed their things from their dormitory, and met back in the common room. From there they settled down at a table and got to work, but none of them knew where to start.

"I have no idea what any of this is supposed to mean," Alex said dropping her pencil after only three minutes, "we don't have anything like this at home." She was beyond irritated.

"I think it's back to the old Divinations Stand-by," Ron said with a mischievous grin.

"You think we should make it up?" Harry asked catching on.

"Why not?" Ron replied. Alex smiled in agreement, and with that they all launched into sharing what strange things they had decided were going to happen to them, not forgetting to back it up with the location of the planets.

**I hope the eight pages on Microsoft Word made for a long enough chapter! I have decided that I really need to change how I produce chapters in order to get them out sooner, so I want to know if you guys like how closely I've been following the book. I have pretty much been skimming every page and quoting some things, but I think it might go faster if I just hit on ideas rather than details. Let me know what you think. Also I uploaded the first chapter to another story last night, so check it out. I know it's short but I just wanted to get it out there. And yes I changed my username, AllieMalfoy1912 felt like it favored this story too much. Thanks for reading and have a great week! :)**


End file.
